


Humbah's rage of fleshy lusts

by Anonymous_Lemur



Category: The Boohbahs
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Candles, Daddy Kink, Defecation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hell, Hellfire, Humbah is god, Humbah is our lord and savior, Humbah is satan, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Invisibility, It's kind of confusing, Other, Peeping, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Smut, Spying, Stalking, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tentacles, Urination, Wholesome, Young Love, birthday suits, dying in flames, flight, use of the word scrumptious, use of the word succulent, we don't kink shame here, well we do but it's for the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lemur/pseuds/Anonymous_Lemur
Summary: I believe I needn't say more
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Humbah/Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Humbah/Batman, Humbah/Beastboy, Humbah/Fem!reader, Humbah/Grandpappa, Humbah/Grandpappa/Mr Man, Humbah/Hinata Shouyou, Humbah/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Humbah/Jingbah, Humbah/Jumbah, Humbah/Jumbah/Zumbah/Jingbah, Humbah/Kaminari, Humbah/Mr Man, Humbah/Onceler, Humbah/Raven, Humbah/Robin, Humbah/Robin/Batman, Humbah/Starfire, Humbah/Starfire/Raven, Humbah/Zumbah, Humbah/everyone, Kaminari/Bakugou, Kirishima/Bakugou/Humbah, kirishima/bakugou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Humbah's rage of fleshy lusts

Humbah farted across meadow, knife in hand. 

Today was the day.

Humbah would lay waste to all creatures.


End file.
